Violinist
by BellNicXie
Summary: seorang violinist nan cantik jelita, yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pianis tampan. namun apakah cinta sang violinist akan disambut oleh sang pianis?
1. Chapter 1

Ehem saya kembali dengan cerita saya yang baru..  
>ini fict kedua saya... jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau fict saya masih jauh dari kata 'bagus'.<br>dan tentang fict saya yang berjudul nada-nada cinta, belum saya update, berhubung tidak keluarnya ide dari kepala saya. Bukannya mempunyai ide untuk melanjutkan fict saya yang belum selesai, itu malah yang muncul adalah ide untuk membuat fict baru...  
>And this my 2nd fict...<p>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruhina**

**~Heartfillia ~**

**~Violinist~**

* * *

><p>Read and enjoy this story<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi...kau suka padaku?"<p>

"..."

"kau...mencintaiku?"

"..."

"lalu?"

"ARGHH... APA MAU HAH!"

"a..aku... i..iya aku... me..mang suka.. padamu... a..aku selalu ingin...me..lihat senyumanmu... me...menurutku...senyumanmu seperti matahari..."

"Yeah... semua orang memang berkata begitu perihal senyumanku..." kata pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...tapi, masalah yang itu, maaf aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendirikan aku sudah punya kekasih yang jauh lebih cantik darimu. Sana pergi ke salon, kalau sudah cantik baru datang lagi" ucap pemuda itu melecehkan.

"..."

tidak ada suara dari gadis mungil tersebut yang ada gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam serta mengepalkan tangannya, mendengar semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut. Kalimat yang di keluarkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis mungil tersebut.

"kenapa diam?... oh aku tahu kau pasti tidak punya uang untuk ke salonkan? Kasihan... ini keberi kau uang" ucap pemuda tersebut seraya melemparkan uang tersebut ke arah gadis mungil tersebut.  
>bila tadi tangan gadis mungil tersebut hanya terkepal maka sekarang tangan kecil itu melayang ke udara dan...<p>

PLAKK...

Tangan kecil gadis mungil tersebut dengan mulus mendarat di pipi kanan pemuda tersebut. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit tan pemuda tersebut.

"KAU... KAU FIKIR KAU SIAPA?.. AKU MEMANG ORANG YANG MISKIN, TAPI AKU TIDAK BUTUH KAU KASIHANI... KARENA AKU TIDAK BUTUH BELAS KASIHAN " ucap gadis mungil tersebut mengeluarkan semua apa yang di rasakannya, perasaan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Kelakuan dan ucapan gadis tersebut, sukses membuat pemuda yang di tamparnya tadi bungkam seribu bahasa.  
>Merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi dirinya berdiri di situ, gadis itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.<p>

"Kau fikir, aku peduli? Katakan saja kau menamparku untuk melampiaskan rasa marahmu karena kau aku tolak. Lagipula di mana-mana orang yang miskin senang mendapatkan uang. Kau terlalu munafik Hinata" kata pemuda tersebut kepada gadis mungil yang bernama Hinata tersebut.

"dengar baik-baik Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kau menolakku atau tidak , dan aku memang membutuhkan uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupku dan adikku, tapi aku tidak pernah meminta-minta belas kasihan, karena itu adalah hal yang paling hina" ucap Hinata lalu berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

sementara itu pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut hanya menyeringai kecil, entah apa arti dari semuanya itu.

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

Terlihat gadis berambut indigo berjalan menjauh dari keramaian kota, berjalan manaiki bukit. Setelah sampai di puncak bukit tersebut gadis itu menatap ke arah kota yang terlatak di bawah bukit tersebut. Mengirup udara yang segar karena jauh dari kota yang udaranya sudah tercemar polusi.

"Huft~" Gadis berponi rata itu menghembuskan nafas berat. gadis itu berjalan menuju rumah yang sudah sangat tua, banyak tambal-tambalan di sisi rumah tersebut. Walau begitu rumah itu bersih terawat. Di dekat rumah tersebut terdapat pohon yang tumbuh dengan kokohnya .

"Hinata-nee sudah pulang?" ucap seseorang dari balik pohon

"ya..baru saja" ucap Hinata seraya bersandar di sisi lain pohon tersebut.

"Hanabi-chan sudah makan?" tanya Hinata pada seseorang tersebut.

"sudah, nee-chan belum makankan?" ucap seseorang dari balik pohon yang bernama Hanabi

"iya.. Hanabi-chan sedang apa?"tanya Hinata dengan nada yang lembut, berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang tadi saat dirinya bersama Naruto.

Terlihat gadis kecil berambut coklat sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Hanabi-chan sedang belajar apa?" tanya Hinata

"matematika" jawab singkat gadis tersebut. Raut wajah gadis tersebut menunjukkan keseriusan

"boleh nee-chan bantu ?

"tentu saja"

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze

"cih ...berani-beraninya dia menamparku... seumur-umur belum pernah ada yang berani menamparku.. kaa-san dan tou-san sekalipun belum pernah menamparku... tapi dia..dia.. ARGGH...  
>awas kau Hyuuga Hinata" umpat Naruto<p>

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

Pagi yang cerah di bumi Konoha tepatnya di sebuah sekolah senior high school, yang bernama Konoha high school. Pagi ini suasana sekolah tersebut sudah mulai ramai dengan para siswa-siswi sekolah tersebut. Di tengah keramaian tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang melangkahkan kakinya jenjangnya menuju kelasnya yang berda di tingkat dua gedung sekolah tersebut.  
>Saat gadis tersebut berada di tangga, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tasnya, gadis itu langsung membalikkan badannya, melihat siapa yang mengmbil tasnya tersebut.<p>

"Naruto!" seru gadis tersbut dengan nada suara yang mulai tinggi.

"kenapa? Kau mau ini?" kata Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tas Hinata Ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah Hinata

"sini kembalikan, itu punyaku!" ucap Hinata yang berusaha mengambil tasnya kembali

"kau mau ini?" tanya Naruto " kalau mau coba tangkap ini"

Naruto langsung melempar tas Hinata ke belakang, dan ternyata tas Hinata di tangkap oleh pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam.  
>Mata Hinata sontak membulat ketika mengetahui kalau di belakang naruto sudah ada teman-teman Naruto diantaranya Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang memegang tas Hinata,Sai, Shikamaru Nara, dan Sabaku no gaara.<p>

"kembalikan" ujar Hinata sambil mendekati Sasuke, tapi saat Hinata sudah di dekat Sasuke, Sasuke langsung melempar tas Hinta ke Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ingin rasanya dia menangis dipermainkan seperti ini. Hinata kembali mendekati Naruto , tapi saat itu pula Naruto melempar tas Hinata ke arah shikamaru. Bagitu seterusnya sampai bell masuk berbunyi.

"huft~ kau memang mainan pagi yang paling asyik yang pernah kutemui" ujar Naruto sambil menghempaskan tas Hinata di lantai.  
>Naruto dkk langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya. Hinatapun segera mengambil tasnya dan juga bergegas menuju kelasnya.<p>

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

Suasana belajar di Konoha High school tepatnya di kelas XIA sungguh mencekam. Bagaimana tidak guru biologi mereka Orochimaru sedang mengajari mereka tentang bagian tubuh Ular dengan membawa beberapa ekor ular. Salah satunya ular putih yang sedikit lebih besar dan gemuk dibanding ular lain. Ular putih itu bernama Manda. Di kelas Manda di biarkan berkeliaran. yang membuat orangnya yang di hinggapinya langsung histeris. Sedangkan Orochimaru?. Dia hanya berkata "I don't care".

"huft~ akhirnya masa berlaku sensei itu sudah habis"

"yah... sensei dan ular-ularnya yang merepotkan itu sudah sudah menggangu tidurku, membiarkan ularnya merayap ke sana-sini, membuat suasan menjadi berisik , hooaam merepotkan"

"dasar rusa"

"tapi tidak mungkin dia membiarkannya jika ular itu berbahaya, sayang sekali dia tidak mendatangiku, padahal aku ingin sekali melukis ular itu"

"hn"  
>ya kira-kia seperti itulah celoteh sekumpulan pemuda umtuk menghabiskan jam istirahat.<p>

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Huft kali ini saya membuat fict multi chapters lagi...<br>tapi tidak papalah...  
>hemm bagaimana bagus? Kuarang apa asem. Asin, atau pedass?<p>

Hanya satu yang saya minta...

Review please...

Dan satu lagi saya tidak terimah flame apalagi bashing ;)

**Heartfillia...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruhina**

**~Heartfillia ~**

**~Violinist~**

Read and enjoy this story ;)

* * *

><p>Di sudut kelas XI A tampak sekerumunan anak muda yang sedang menikmati masa muda mereka, menikmati semua yang hanya di dapat pada saat itu. Menikmati cinta yang terkadang membuat detak jantung seseorang menjadi tidak karuan, karena melaikat cinta telah melepaskan panah cintanya.<br>tapi terkadang juga cinta bagaikan pedang bermata dua, yang siap menusuk hati, dan mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang tidak terkira rasanya.  
>atau bahkan merasakan indahnya persahabatan, yang membuat kita nyaman saat bersama sahabat-sahabat kita, merasa terluka saat melihat yang terluka, dan merasa senang saat melihat yang senang.<br>ya sungguh indah bukan masa muda itu? Maka dari itu jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu dengan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

"hooaaammmm...membosankan, hei shika, 'ku rasa rutinitasmu itu telah menular padaku" ucap pemuda blonde dengan malasnya

"huh... dasar Naruto, hanya kebiasaan buruk saja yang dapat menular padamu" ucap pemuda berambut merah

"hei..hei Gaara aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa semua kebiasaan baik itu selalu menjahui'ku. Tapi untungnya aku masih punya otak yang encer, ya walau aku akan belajar jika aku mau saja." bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"itu artinya, kau bukan orang yang baik Naruto" uacap pemuda yang kulitnya kelewat putih

"tarik kata-kata'mu itu barusan, Sai" ujar Naruto kesal

"ehm menyingkirlah sedikit aku ingin menggambar shika yang sedang tertidur" ujar Sai dengan memasang senyuman palsu.

"membosankan" ujar pemuda berambut model pantat ayam, seraya memutar bola matanya.

"permisi...bisa buka jalan sedikit?" tanya seorang yang –ehm – cocok dijuluki dengan lady pink, mengingat acsecoris digunakannya dominan berwarna soft pink, bahkan rambutnyapun berwarna merah jambu.

"ehm kurasa ini waktunya untuk gadisku" ucap salah satu pemuda

"good luck mabro" ucap Sai

"heh?...ternyata masih ada hal yang menyenangkan dari dirimu Sai"

Lelaki yang di maksud hanya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, yang pastinya PALSU.

Naruto langsung berjalan menuju gadis tersebut dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang tidak ada tanda-tanda akan luntur.

"hei Sakura-chan" lontar Naruto pada gadisnya itu. Mengecup singkat jidat lebar gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut, sedangkan ekor matanya mengintip kearah gadis yang berada disisi lain kelas tersebut. Seolah sengaja mengumbar kemesraan di depan gadis tersebut.

"Naruto ayo kita ke kantin, aku ingin berduan denganmu, just you and i, ok?"

"everything for you Sakura-chan" kata Naruto seraya mengandeng tangan gadis pinknya yang di respon positif oleh sang gadis yang bergelayut menja di lengan pemuda blonde tersebut. Memamerkan kemesraan khususnya untuk gadis berambut indigo panjang.

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

"aku dengar Hyuuga itu menyatakan cinta padamu?"tanya gadis pink itu seraya meminum juice strawberrynya.

"yeah that's right, tapi tenang saja aku langsung menolaknya kok" jelas Naruto

"oh... ne Naruto kapan kau kenalkan aku pada ibu'mu?" tanyanya pada Naruto

"oh itu, ehm... bagaimana bila malam ini?" respon Naruto "bukanya lebih cepat lebih baik?" tambah Naruto

"ok"

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

"sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seorang perempuan yang usianya sudah hampir setengah abad

"oh tidak, aku juga baru datang" balas perempuan yang sebayanya.

"huft~ sekarang sudah pukul 15:07 padahal kita janjian pukul 14:00, sungguh jam karet"

"ya begitulah, ehm Mikoto, maaf kau baru saja sampai tapi... aku ke toilet sebentar ya?"

"no broblem sist"

Setelah sepatah kata itu terucap, tanpa sungkan lagi perumpuan berambut merah itu berjalan menuju toilet.

DUAAG...  
>GUBRAKK...<p>

"Aduh..."seru seorang wanita perambut merah

"ah ma...maaf saya yang tidak lihat jalan" maaf seorang gadis

"ah tidak saya yang tidak lihat-lihat"

perempuan berambut merah tersebut sungguh terpesona melihat cantiknya gadis yang ditabraknya. Bukan karena dirinya tidak cantik, hanya saja perempuan itu tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada gadis zaman sekarang yang cantik alami, tanpa polesan apapun di wajahnya, di tambah lagi cara berpakaiannya yang sangat sopan, berbeda dengan gadis remaja pada umumnya, yang senang memamerkan tubuhnya.

"ah maafkan saya nyonya saya tidak lihat jalan tadi" gumam gadis manis sembari membantu perempuan yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya itu berdiri.

"ehm tidak papa kok, saya yang tidak lihat jalan karena ada panggilan alam" gumam wanita tersebut.

Ya mereka berdua sama-sama merasa bersalah, merasa bahwa merekalah yang menabrak, bukanya di tabrak. Kejadiannya sungguh cepat ,bahkan authornya tidak melihat siapa yang di tabrak, dan siapa yang menabrak.

"ehm kenapa terburu-buru?" tanyawanita tersebut pada gadis di depannya.

"eh itu ano.. saya bekerja di sini, dan saya sudah terlambat" tutur gadis manis tersebut.

"oh, ehm saya mau ke toilet, dan ehm silahkan kamu sudah terlambat" ujar wanita tersebut seraya memberi jalan pada gadis di depannya –ndak tebalik tu?–

"ah..i...iya terima kasih" ujar gadis manis berambut indigo panjang tersebut. Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

"heh... sulit di percaya masih ada gadis semanis itu, jarang sekali ada gadis seperti itu sekarang ini, species seperti itu sudah sangat langkah. –?–

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

Terdengar permainan biola dari seorang violinist yang sungguh menyentuh , permainan yang dimainkan dengan sepenuh hati. Biola, itulah yang ada di pikiran wanita berambut merah saat keluar dari toilet, Saat mendengar rangkaian nada-nada yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik dawai itu.

"biola? Jadi dia seorang violinist disini?" ujar wanita tersebut "indah sekali, ehm kalau begini, aku betah disini" ya begitulah tanggapan wanita tersebut.

Ya cafe ini memang menawarkan suasana yang tenang, sangat cocok untuk orang yang ingin mendapatkan ketengangan, sehinggah dapat sedikit mengurangi beban bagi mereka yang menanggung beban, apakah itu beban pekerjaan atau beban rumah tangga. Menikmati indahnya hidup, dengan mendengarkan gesekan biola dan cello, petikan harpa, dan mendengarkan suara yang dihasilkan oleh tuts-tuts piano.

"hei , cafe ini sangat hebat, memberikan kesan yang positif pada tamu-tamunya, lain kali aku ingin kesini lagi. Menikmati seduhan teh sambil mendengarkan musik yang mellow, huft ternyata masih ada hal yang menyenangkan didunia ini selain shooping dan travelling" Kagum wanita berambut raven. Seraya menyeduh tehnya.

"ya padahal, Naruto bisa bermain piano, tapi sayang anak itu suka bermain piano dalam tempo yang cepat, tapi kali aku ingin mendengarkan dia memainkan lagu yang mellow" respon wanita berambut merah tersebut.

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

_Sore Hinata-chan, apa kabarmu?  
>disini aku baik-baik saja, oh ya Hinata-chan,<br>kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?  
>aku rindu padamu.<br>Jadi pikirkan saja, waktu yang tepat.  
>karena aku tahu, kau pasti sibuk<em>.

Hinata pov's

Shion-chan, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganya, kepindahannya ke Shinjuku benar-benar membuatku rindu padanya rindu padanya, ya Shion adalah teman baikku, dialah yang mengajarkanku pentingnya sebuah sahabat, jujur saat dia pindah, aku takut, dia akan mendapatkan teman baru, dan melupakan'ku, tapi dia selalu menghubungi. Dia adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya.

_Sore juga Shion-chan, aku baik-baik saja disini.  
>ehm tentang itu, besok saja, jam 16:00 di taman kota.<br>iya, aku juga rindu padamu, sangatttt rindu.  
>terima kasih, sudah mengerti aku .<br>kau adalah teman terbaik untukku._

End Hinta Pov's

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

"tadaima"

"KAAA-SAANNN.." teriak seorang anak menyambut kedatangan ibunya

"heh? Naru-chan kau seperti anak kecil saja? Ada apa?" tanya lembut sang ibu pada anaknya

"ehm itu..." jawab sang anak malu-malu

"ada apa?" tanya sang ibu dengan sabar

"eh itu ano ehm Naru mau mengenalkan pacar Naru pada ibu malam ini" jawab sang anak dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu.

"heh? Pacar? Oh jadi Naru-chan sudah punya pacar?"tanya jahil sang ibu.

"ya" jawab sang anak

"siapa namanya?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"oh Sakura, nama yang indah... cepat siap-siap, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Naru-chan?"

"ah iya.. ibu cepat mandi , aku ingin menjemput Sakura dulu" jelas sang anak, yang langsung melesat pergi.

"heh rasanya baru kemarin aku mengandung dan melahirkannya, sekarang dia sudah berpacaran" ujar wanita tersebut.

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

Di ruang makan yang megah, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang bercengkrama dengan hangat, tampaknya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang. Menunggu seseorang hingga mereka belum menyentuh makanan yang terhidang di hadapan mereka.

"heh? Jadi Naru-chan akan mengenalkan pacarnya pada kita?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut blonde.

"ya, begitulah yang dikatakannya" respon wanita berambut merah

"hehehe... anak'ku sudah besar rupanya" gumam pemuda blonde

"iya, aku sungguh senang, melihat anak kita telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa, aku jadi penasaran wanita seperti apa yang berhasil menari perhatian putra kita" gumam si rambut merah

"kaa-san, tou-san"

sepasang suami-istri yang sedang bercengkrama itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Bukan hanya pemuda berambut blonde yang ada di sana tapi juga gadis berambut soft pink yang menggunakan gaun berwarna merah menggoda.

Terlihat raut kecawa di wajah sang ibu, melihat gadis yang di bawah sang anak tidak sesuai dengan harapan sang ibu. Bagaimana tidak, gaun yang di gunakan gadis tersebut terkesan mencolok, dengan warnanya, di tambah lagi gaun itu terlalu terbuka, gaun yang panjangnya di atas lutut yang pastinya membuat paha gadis itu terekspos dengan bebas, dan bagian atas yang juga terbuka, tanpa lengan, dan bagian depannya yang berbentuk V terlalu rendah sehingga belahan dada gadis tersebut juga ikut terekspos. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang di temui sang ibu saat di cafe.

"kaa-san,tou-san? Kenapa bengong?" tanya sang anak

"oh... ah itu..."

"oh kaa-san dan tou-san pasti sangat kagum pada kecantikan Sakura-chan kan?" tanya sang anak

"oh itu , i..iya, dia cantik, sangat cantik" jawab sang ibu menutupi kekecewaannya

"ehm ayo ini sudah lewat jam 7 ayo kita makan, sebelum makanannya dingin" ajak sang ayah pada dua remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu.

"baik tou-san, ayo Sakura-chan" ajak sang anak pada kekasihnya

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

"bagaimana Sakura-chan apakah kau senang?" tanya si blonde

"oh iya sangat senang Naruto, aku jadi bisa mengenal orang tua'mu labih jauh lagi" respon si pink

"oh iya kalian belum berkenalankan?, tou-san , kaa-san ini Sakura, Haruno Sakura" kenal Naruto

"oh aku Minato, Namikaze Minato, tou-sannya Naruto" kenal Minato

"saya Kushina, Namikaze Kushina, kaa-sannya Naruto" kenal Kushina

"yorushiku ne" jawab Sakura.

"ne Naru-chan bisakah kamu bermain piano, tapi dalam tempo yang lambat saja, bisa?" tanya Kushina pada anak semata wayangnya

"of course mom" respon Naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju grand piano hitam yang berada di ruang keluarga, tak lama terdengarlah suara tuts-tuts indah piano, kali ini Naruto memainkan piano dalam tempo yang benar-benar lambat, sesuai dengan permintaan ibunya.

Sedangkan sang ibu sendiri dengan serius mendengarkan anak kesayangannya itu, dari permainan Piano Naruto, ia sudah mengetahui lagu apa yang akan di mainkan Naruto. Lagu yang sangat romantis, lagu yang dulu pernah dinyanyikan Minato padanya saat resepsi pernikahannya, yang membuat wajahnya merah bak udang rebus.

"beautiful girl..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>I'm back guys,<br>mohon maaf buat kalian yang nunggu kelanjutan fict ini (kalau ada). Karena minggu kemaren authornya sibuk buat persiapan ulangan, dan saat sudah selesai authornya malah keasyikan liburan ma teman-teman hehheheh...

Tapi ini saya udah publish, maaf kalau sedikit garing, karena saya sendiri hanya membuatnya dalam waktu 2 hari 1 malam, hhehehhe...

Dan saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada:

-Miku  
>-Noriko Mirano<br>-atamae hinasudachi  
>-Victoria N<br>-IbAy-KuN  
>-Tania Hikarisawa<br>-Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og  
>-Brigitta<br>-The Hyuga's  
>-Lovely Orihime<br>-risdadadada  
>saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua.<p>

last...  
>REVIEW PLISSS<p>

Heartfillia ^^V –peace–


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruhina**

**~Heartfillia ~**

**~Violinist~**

Read and enjoy this story ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>Beautiful girl, whenever you are<br>I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door  
>I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while<br>I'd love again  
>you said 'hello' and I turned to go<br>but something in your eyes left my heart beating so  
>I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while<br>I'd love again_"

Naruto mulai menyanyikan lagu Beautifull girl, lagu yang dipersembahkan untuk wanita yang menurutnya paling cantik dalam hidupnya. Ya lagu tersebut di persembahkan Naruto untuk kedua wanita cantiknya, Namikaze Kushina dan Haruno Sakura.

"_It was destiny's game, for when love finally came on  
>I rushed in line only to fine that you were gone<br>wherever you are i fear that i might  
>have lost you forever, like a song in the night<br>now that I've loved again, after a long, long while  
>I've loved again<em>"

"Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina yang menghentikan permainan anaknya tersebut

"What?" jawab Naruto dengan bahasa inggrisnya, ya Naruto memang mahir berbahasa inggris. Itu dikarenakan Naruto pernah tinggal di luar negeri saat masih kecil, walau sekarang sudah tinggal di negaranya, tapi bahasa itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingtan Naruto.

"Ehm, kaa-san mau kau bermain piano dan Sakura menyayi, tidak masalahkan Sakura?" tanya Kushina pada –ndak iklas sebutinya– calon menantuntunya tersebut.

"Oh yeah, no problem mom, come on Sakura-chan" ajak Naruto pada Sakura

"Huft. Of course" respon Sakura

Sakura yang semula duduk manis di sofa langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang sedang menunggunya.

"Lagu apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan?" tanya Minato pada sepasang remaja tersebut

"A Whole New World" jawab Naruto dengan mantap "Kau setujuhkan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

"A Whole New World~" jawab Sakura yang lagsung menyanyikan sedikit lirik lagu tersebut

Merasa bahwa Sakura tahu lagu tersebut Naruto langsung memainkan jari-jari tangannya di atas tuts-tuts grand piano yang menghasilkan nada-nada yang indah

"_I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<em>

_I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<em>

_A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no or where to go  
>Or say we're only dreaming<em>"

Naruto dan Sakura secara bersahut-sahutan menyanyikan lagu tersebut, Sakura memang mempunyai suara yang merdu, dan itu menyeimbangkan permainkan permainan piano Naruto dengan suara emasnya

"_A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<em>

_That now I'm in a whole  
>New world with you<br>Now I'm in a whole  
>New world with you<em>

_Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<em>"

MinaKushi tampak antusias mendengarkan melody yang tercipta dari pertunjukan kedua remaja tersebut, lagu yang menurut mereka tidak kalah bagusnya dari penyanyi aslinya.

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

Di tampat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota, tampak seorang gadis yang duduk bersandar di bawah sebatang pohan yang tumbuh dengan kokoh, mata gadis tersebut sembab, dan di genggaman tangan mungil gadis tersebut, terdapat sebuah buku kecil yang di genggam erat-erat.

Tes

Air mata gadis tersebut kembali meluncur dengan bebas, membasahi kembali anak sungai yang tadinya sudah mengering. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menggali tanah,menggali tanah dengan diiringi isak tangis dari sang gadis. Tangan mulus gadis tersebut tampak kotor, bagaimana tidak gadis tersebut menggali tanah tersebut dengan batu yang tergeletak dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah merasa kalau tanah yang di galihnya sudah cukup, gadis itu mengambil buku yang diletakan di bwah pohon, lalu meletakkan di lubang uang tadi dibuatnya, lalu menutup lubang itu secapat mungkin.

Hinata pov's

Ketimbun lubang berisi buku itu dengan rapat-rapat, dan sedalam-dalamnya.

Mengkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa gerangan isi buku tersebut, baiklah akan kejelaskan apa isi buku itu, dan mengapa aku mengubur buku tersebut.

Buku itu berisi semua keluh kesah tentang perasaanku terhadap seseorang, semua yang aku tahu tentang dirinya selalu aku tulis dalam buku tersebut. Ya aku menyukai orang tersebut , tapi sekarang aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya, itulah sebabnya aku mengubur buku itu dalam-dalam, sama seperti aku juga mengubur perasaanku terhadap orang tersebut.

Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah mengenalnya.

Huft sudahlah toh aku sudah melupakannya, jadi siapa dia aku sudah tidak peduli.  
>lagipula jika aku menangis terus, nanti aku akan di introgasi Shion-chan, mengapa mataku bengkak.<p>

Normal Pov's

~Violinist*Heartfillia~

"Hahahaha amazing, hebat, kalian benar-benar serasi" komentar Minata

"Ah iya sangat bagus" ungkap Kushina "pasti jantung kalian berpacu dengan cepat saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut, sebagai remaja yang sedang jayuh cinta kalian pasti merasakannya 'kan?" tambah Kushina

"Ah iya, rasanya jantungku mau copot" ungkap Sakura sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Eh?"

"Iya, rasanya seperti habis ikut lomba lari maraton saja" ungkap Sakura tentang apa yang dirasaknnya

"Oh" jawab Naruto singkat.

'Kenapa aku tidak merasakn seperti yang dikatakan Sakura-chan dan Kaa-san?, kenapa aku merasa biasa-biasa saja?' Naruto membatin .

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Holla Minna-san~...<br>kali ini saya cepat update soalnya saya hari ini ketiban daun..  
>eh maksudanya ketiban untung...<br>yang jelas hari ini saya senang...  
>dan ini traktiran saya, karena saya dapat RANK 1 lagi yeah...<br>yang pasti status sdah kelas IX SMP ^^V

Ehm, dan kayaknya dompet bakal kempes, habis temen-temen Fillia minta traktir.

Dan oh iya, masalh judul itu, sebelumnya saya sudah nanya ke kakak kelas saya, apa sebutun untuk pemain biola, trus dia jawab 'Violinist' kenapa saya tanya ke dia?. Soalnya aku pernah liat dia main biola. Ya walau harus malu-malu nanyanya.

Dan sekali lagi, masukan kalian sangat berarti bagi kalian, setidaknya untuk memperbaiki kekurangan fict saya ini.  
>dan terima kasih saya pada :<p>

-Namikaze HyuuZu  
>-Rei-kun<br>-IbAy-KuN  
>-Twingwing RuRaKe<br>-nana  
>-Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa<br>-moist fla  
>-Lovely Orihime<br>-Dani No Baka  
>-Felicekoi<br>-NaNa

dan maaf jika chapters ini rada pendek.  
>tapi...<br>REVIEW PLEASE...

**Eit hampir lupa...**  
><strong>senpai-senpai ada rencana untuk membuat new event NH yang akan bertema hellowen. Event itu diberi nama "NHHN" NaruHina Halloween Night (Lovely Orihime senpai yang memberi nama).<strong>  
><strong>jadi kalau bisa event itu akan dilaksanakan pada tahun ini.<strong>  
><strong>satu tujuh?<strong>  
><strong>eh SETUJUH? (maksudnya)<strong>

Heartfillia ^^V –peace–


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruhina**

**~BellNicXie ~**

**~Violinist~**

'Kenapa aku tidak merasakan seperti yang dikatakan Sakura-chan dan Kaa-san?, kenapa aku merasa biasa-biasa saja?' Naruto membatin

read and enjoy this story ;)  
>Chapters 4 <p>

Di Ruang kelas XI A, tepatnya di sudut kelas, nampak sekumpulan anak muda yang sedang bercengkrama. Membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka penting dan layak untuk di didiskusikan.

"Ne Hinata-chan, bagaimana apakah kau mau?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua tersebut

"Aduh bagaimana ya... aku tidak tahu Ten-Ten-chan" jawab gadis dengan rambut indigo panjangnya, tentu kalian sudah tau siapa dia.

"Eh bagaimana bisa tidak tahu?" tanya heran gadis yang bernama ten-ten tersebut

"Umm sebenarnya aku mau hitung-hitung untuk menambah pengalaman baru , hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" potong Ten-Ten

"Hanya saja aku malu, lagipula suaraku terlalu kecil, nanti senpai-senpai kita tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku katakan" tutur Hinata mengeluarkan semua kendala yang dirasakannya

"Heh? Itu sajakah? Itu bukalah alasan yang kuat untuk menolaknya Hinata, karena kurasa hanya itu kendalamu, maka aku akan mengkonfirmasikan ini pada kurunei sensei" kata Ten-Ten yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata di dalam kelas.

"Huft, Ten-Ten-chan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawannya" tutur Hinata lemas.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Suasana kelas yang awalnya tenang, menjadi berisik karena kedatangan Naruto cs, ya itulah mereka pembuat huru-hara di Konaha High School. Pihak sekolah senderi tidak berani untuk menegur mereka, dengan alasan bahwa mereka adalah murid yang berprestasi, lagi pula mereka tidak kurang ajar,hanya tidak bisa diam.

"Lalu..lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang dengan kulit pucatnya

"Umm hanya itu, eh Sai kenapa kau tertawa? Memang ada yang lucu ya?" tanya pemuda blonde

"Eh? Iya juga ya, apa yang lucu, umm mungkin karena aku ingin tertawa saja" jawab Sai dengan wajah innocent

"Huft dasar Sai, aku ingin lewat melanjutkan tidurku yang terganggu karena alarm laknat itu" tutur pemuda denan rambut yang menyerupai nanas

"Dasar, padahal sepanjang perjalanan tadi dia terus tertidur" gumam pemuda dengan rambut merah

"Hn" jawab pemuda dengan rambut ravennya

~Violinist*BellNicXie~

"Jadi Hinata mau?" tanya seorang wanita dengan mata rubbynya

"Ya, walau sedikit paksaan hehehehehe..." cengkir gadis bercepol tersebut

"Ehm kalau begitu, berikan dia ini" gumam wanita tersebut seraya menyerahkan buku yang bertulis 'Master of Ceremony' kepada gadis bercepol tersebut

"Hai' sensei" jawab gadis tersebut

~Violinist*BellNicXie~

Tampak di sudut kelas gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang 'bad mood', mungkin karena kehadiran pembuat rusuh di sekolah ini. Atau mungkin karena mendengar gosip bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Sakura sudah mengantongi restu dari oang tua Naruto.

Ya walaupun Hinata sudah mengubur perasaannya sedalam mungkin, tapi tetap saja ada rasa cemburu di hati gadis manis tersebut. Dan lagi tidak mungkin Hinata dapat melupakan rasa cintanya pada seseorang hanya dalam jangka waktu satu malam, apalagi itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Hinata-chan" terdengar seruan dari arah pintu kelas

Merasa ada yang menyebut atau tepatnya memanggil dirinya, Hinata lantas menoleh ke arah seruan

"Eh? Ten-Ten-chan, ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan kerutan dikening Hinata

"Osh...osh...osh... i-ini buku pa-panduannya" jawab Ten-ten ngos-ngosan seraya memberi Hinata sebuah buku.

"Oh.." jawab singkat Hinata

"Oh iya, kita di suruh ke aula sekarang" tutur Ten-Ten

"Oh? Untuk apa?" sekali lagi Hinata mengkurutkan keningnya

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Ten-Ten

"umm latihan mungkin" jawab Hinata ragu

"PENGUMUMAN! YANG MERASA DIRINYA TERKAIT DENGAN ACARA PELEPASAN SISWA KELAS XII DI HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA!" teriak lantang Ten-ten

"Yayayayah" jawab bosan seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya

"Aku rasa sudah jelas, ne Hinata-chan ayo" ajak gadis tersebut seraya menarik tangan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

Setelah Ten-ten dan Hinata tidak terlihat di ruang kelas tersebut...

"Wew... Ten-ten itu benar-benar hebat" seru seseorang dengan rambut blondenya

"Hebat? Apa yang hebat, yang dia bisa hanya berteriak" tutur pemuda dengan rambut nanas

"Justru itu hebatnya, saking hebatnya bahkan suara toak pun tersaingi dengan suaranya, ah bukan suara bell sekolah ini pun tersaingi" jawab pemuda dengan rambut merahnya

"That's right HAHAHAHAHA" jawab Naruto dengan diikuti suara tawa

"Hn" ya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda raven tersebut

"AHAHAHAHAHA iya betul, betul sekali" tawa pemuda berkulit pucat yang bisa di katakan telat

Naruto cs hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu

"LOLA!" seru Naruto cs bersamaan, tentunya kecuali Sasuke

~Violinist*BellNicXie~

"Umm apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Duduk saja dulu, lagipula para sensei yang akan membimbingpun batang hidungnya belum terlihat, huu... dasar jam karet"

"Umm"

"Eh Hinata coba kau katakan sesuatu"

"Eh?, apa maksudmu?"

"Coba saja katakan sesuatu"

"umm...Jam karet"

"Lebih keras"

"Jam karet"

"LEBIH KERAS"

"Jam karet"

"LEBIH KERAS!"

"JAM KARET!" teriak Hinata dengan lantangya

Semua orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam aula langsung tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Hinata

"Hei Hyuuga, apa maksudmu hah... jangan mentang-mentang kau datang tepat waktu kau langsung mengatai kami dengan jam karet" ujar seorang siswa

"Wah... Hinata, kau jadi emosian semenjak kau ditolak Naruto ya" ujar pemuda dengan kulit pucatnya dan ditambah dengan senyuman manis yang sudah pasti PALSU

"Waaaaa jadi Hinata pernah menembak Naruto"

"Haaa~ kasihan sekali"

"Dia tidak tahu malu ya... jelas-jelas Naruto sudah ada yang punya"

Demikianlah bisik-bisik yang terjadi didalam Aula...

Wajah Hinata merah padam, entah kenapa, entah karena malu atau karena marah.  
>sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya memasang wajah innocent.<p>

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MARAH HAH...? BUKANKAH YANG DIKATAKAN HINATA BENAR , KALIAN JAM KARET 15 MENITTTT!"

"Hei Ten-Ten, aku heran kenapa ada manusia yang kerjanya hanya teriak-teriak" ucap pemuda dengan nanas di kepalanya

"Oh yeah? Kenapa kau tidak mengoreksi dirimu dulu. Kau tidak sadar ya, kalau kau itu hanya bisa TIDUR, TIDUR, DAN TIDUR" balas Ten-Ten

Saat akan membalikkan badannya, dengan tidak sengaja, Ten-Ten menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas, sehingaaa...

BUGG...

Terdengar suara khas ala orang yang sedang terjatuh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Terdengar gelak tawa dari semua orang yang ada diTKP

Wajah Ten-Ten benar merah saat itu, Ten-Ten dengan sigap hendak meninggalkan tempat resebut tepi sebelum itu...

"Ibu dorong sapi" tutur pemuda blonde

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ten-Ten yang menahan amarahnya

"mom push cow" –mampus kau-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA..." kembali terdengar gelak tawa dari semua siswa-siswi yang ada diTKP

"NARUTOOOO!" geram Ten-Ten yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari mengejar Naruto, yang juga sedang mengambil ancang-ancang

~Violinist*BellNicXie~

Tempak sebuah limosin Hitam terparkir didepan kediaman Namikaze, tak lama terlihat sorang gadis manis beramput panjang turun dari limosin tersebut.

"Lama aku tak berkunjung kesini" ujar gadis tersebut

"Wawawah... keponakanku... kau sudah besar" ucap wanita berambut merah yang baru keluar dari rumah

"Ba-chaaannn~" sorak girang sang gadis yang langsung berlari menuju bibinya. Mungkin dalam film biasanya akan dijadikan slow motion.

"Shion-chan, kau sudah besar sekali" ucap sang bibi yang memeluk sang ponakan

"Ehehhehe ba-chan juga, tetap awet mudah masih cantik seperti saat aku pindah dulu" balas sang ponakan

~Violinist*BellNicXie~

Taman Konoha, pukul 15:55

Tampak gadis manis berambut panjang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon,tampak dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Hi Hinata-chan" terdengar suara kecil yang membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya

"Shi Shion-Chan" balas Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Kedua sahabat tersebut lantas saling tatap-tatapan. Ya memang, kedua sahabat tersebut sudah lama tidak bertemu karena salah satu diantara mereka harus pindah, mengikuti orang tuanya.

"Hinata-chan" ujar gadis manis bernama Shion seraya memeluk sahabat kecilnya tersebut

"Shi Shion-chan" ujar gadis manis yang tatkala manisnya

"Kau, tidak yang berubah dari dirimu Hinata-chan" ucap Shion seraya melepaskan pelukannya

"Shion-chan juga, masih sama seperti Shion yang pernah aku kenal" balas Hinata seraya menghapus air mata dikedua belah pipinya

"Kau masih tetap Hinata yang pemalu, cengeng dan hanya bisa memendam peresaannya dalam-dalam" ujar Shion yang juga menghapus air matanya

"Ya kau benar, aku tetap Hinata yang lemah, tapi aku bukan lagi Hinata yang hanya bisa memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam" ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit diaratikan

"Heh? Maksudmu?" tanya Shion penasaran

"Aku sudah pernah menyatakan cintaku" tutur Hinata lemah

"Lalu, lalu jawaban orang itu?" tanya Shion dengan rasa penasaran yang makin besar

"Dia menolakku" jawab Hinata yang volume suaranya makin kecil

"Eh? Ma maaf Hinata-chan, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu, sungguh aku tak tahu" tutur Shion dengan nada penyesalan didalamnya

"Huft... Lupakan , lagipula aku sudah tidak ada rasa lagi dengan orang itu" jawab Hinata yang volume suaranya mulai meninggi

"Ya, aku mengerti, bagaimana kalau kita naik kincir angin itu" ujar Shion seraya menunjuk Kincir angin yang besar yang terletak ditengah-tengah taman tersebut "kalau naik kincir angin sebesar itu, aku yakin, kita bisa melihat seluru kota Konoha dengan jelas" lanjut Shion dengan penuh semangat

"Ya baiklah" jawab Hinata

Setelah mengantri cukup lama akhirnya kedua sehabat tersebut menaiki sebuah kincir angin yang besar, kincir angin itu adalah kincir angin terbebar di kota tersebut, jadi maklum saja kalau orang yang ingin menaiki kincir angin tersebut

"Hwaaaa~ kincir angin ini benar-benar besar seluruh kota Konoha bisa aku lihat, Hinata sekarang tunjukkan dimana sekolahmu" ujar Shion dengan kagumnya

"Disitu, kau bisa melihat sekolah yang ada di tengah kota itu, sekolah yang gedungnya berwarna putih" tunjuk Hinata

"Oh... Konoha High School" ucap Shion yang masih dilingkupi rasa euforia

"Ya kau benar" jawab Hinata sambil melirik arloji sederhana berwarna unguh mudah yang mlingkar dengan manisnya di prgelelangan tangannya

"Shion-chan maaf, tapi setelah kincir ini berhenti berputar, aku harus kembali bekerja" tutu Hinata yang terlihat sedih harus menyudahi acara jalan bersama sahabat lamanya

"Kau kerja Hinata-chan? Dimana dan sebagai apa?" tanya Shion dengan penuh penasaran. Sungguh Shion itu benar-benar gadis dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi

"Aku bekerja dikafe BELLNICXIE, aku hanya bekerja sebagai Violinist" jawab Hinata

"Boleh aku ikut ketempat kerjamu? Aku janji aku tidak akan menggangumu, yayayayaya?" izin Shion dengan penuh harap

"baiklah" jawab singkat dari Hinata

Singkat cerita mereka telah tiba didepan kafe BellNicXie, tempat dimana Hinata mancari nafkah

"Jadi ini tempatnya, umm bagus juga dari luarnya saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan dalamnya yah" ucap Shion yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kota Konoha

"Ya begitulah, ayo masuk Shion-chan" ajak Hinata

Kedua sahabat tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka kedalam kafe BNX, ya orang-orang yang sering mengunjungi kafe tersebut memang menyebut dengan singkatannya saja.

Someone POV's

kafe ini benar-benar memikat hati'ku untuk mengunjunginya kembali, tapi kemana gadis yang kemaren itu?  
>Kuedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan kefe tersebut, tetapi tetap saja, aku tidak menemui gadis yang kemaren itu.<p>

Kehirup teh yang kupesan, ahhh~ bau melatinya sungguh menyejukkan, seakan-akan aku ada disalon kecantikan langgananku.  
>kembali kuedarkan pandanganku, dan aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal, ruangan yang ketempati menggunakan lampu yang remang-remang, sehingga aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat sosok yang familiar tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba orang itu berdiri tepat dibawa lampu sehingga aku dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelasnya<p>

"Shion?" ucapku tanpa sadar

"Eh? Ah... ba-chan" orang itu menyaut

"Ternyata benar itu kamu, kamu ngapain disini?" tanyaku

"Oh, ini teman Shion, dia bekerja disini" kata Shion seraya memperkenalkan seorang gadis cantik. Eh? Bukankah dia gadis yang kemaren itu

"Oh jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Dimana?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kami ini teman saat SD dan SMP tapi saat akan naik kelas VIII aku pindah, dan sekarang aku kembali" jawab Shion, kelihatannya anak itu sangat senang, bisa kembali kesini

"Oh kamu, siapa namamu?"tanyaku menanyakan namanya

"sa...saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" jawab gadis tersebut dengan terbatah-batah, sepertinya dia adalah gadis yang pemalu

"Hinata yah... nama yang bagus" entah mengapa setiap aku mendengar nama seseorang komentar yang bisa aku keluarkan hanyalah itu, tapi sungguh aku tak berbohong, dia mempunyai nama yang bagus

"Ah Shion-chan, ka-san aku harus segera bekerja, permisi" izin gadis itu sopan

"Ok aku akan mendengarkan dengan seksama permainan dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga, atau mungkin dari seorang violinist" kata Shion ponakanku dengan sedikit lebay

"Ah a-aku masih amatiran kok" katanya merendah

"Ah sudah sana pergi" ucap Shion mengusir

"Eh... Aku tidak mengusir ya Hinata-chan" kata Shion yang sepertinya menyadari pekataannya barusan

"Yah" kata Hinata singkat seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata segera berjalan menuju panggung tentunya dengan tas Biola yang dijinjingnya

**TBC**

Hai Minna, i'm back!  
>maaf saya telat sangat updatenya.<br>sekarang jadwal Bell padat, soalnya sekarang Bell sudah duduk dikelas IX SMP.  
>jadi jarang ada kesempatan untuk ngetik. Boro-boro ngetik, nyentuh laptop aja jarang.<p>

Dan masalah pair fict saya ini, saya tidak akan meletakkan Fict saya ini di Fandom NaruHina kalau ini bukan Fict NaruHina. Jadi tunggu aja ya. Dan saya akan mengusahakan next chapters sudah ada sedikit scane NaruHina.

Dan, sabelumnya pen-name saya adalah 'Heartfillia' tapi sakarang saya ubah menjadi 'BellNicXie' singkatnya 'BNX'. Saya mengganti nama karena alasan pribadi. Yeah long life 'Bell-Nic-Xie'

Last...

Special thanks to:

-Nami Forsley  
>-X-friendz Forever<br>-Dani No Baka  
>-Twingwing RuRaKe<br>-Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga  
>-Lovely Orihime<br>-Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa  
>-NaNa<br>-Atamae Hinasudachi  
>-Shinta Hyuuga <p>

Semua masukan kalian sangat berguna untuk saya

BellNicXie


End file.
